Route 202
by Qindox
Summary: What if Pikachu had separated from Ash in Sinnoh, because he felt he wasn't a good trainer? What if Dawn had captured him? What if he really didn't like humans like before? Will Pikachu, nicknamed Voltage, be able to accept humans once again or will he pull Dawn down from her dream of beating the Sinnoh League? AU and nicknames for Dawn's different pokemon.
1. Freedom

"Glacier! Use bubble!" A young girl cried out.

Pikachu barley dodged it and backed away from the piplup . He was tiring easily.

_Come on Pikachu! You beat all those gym leaders and champions! You can take on this Piplup!_

"Again!" The girl called to her piplup once more. She was a fair height with long blue hair. Her name was apparently Dawn. Pikachu intercepted it with his Iron Tail.

"Sorry kid, but I ain't getting caught today." He said as he lashed out at the Piplup with Volt Tackle.

"Aaaah!" The small blue bird Pokémon screeched as it was hit with the attack and fainted as it hit the ground in front of its trainer.

"Glacier!" She said as she returned it to it's pokeball. Pikachu smirked. He turned around to walk away from the beginner trainer when she held out another pokball and threw it and called out "Archie! Use bite!" In a flash of light, a small Bidoof readied it's fangs to attack.

Pikachu sternly grunted. He waited for the Bidoof to attack.

As soon as it charged forth to bite down on his tail, Pikachu used Iron Tail.

The Bidoof's eyes widened in pain, and he shouted:

"Ouucchhh! Ouch! Ouchie! Ouch!"

Pikachu smirked before calling out, "Flamethrower!" He yelled as he breathed in and shot fire out of his mouth.

It grazed the poor Bidoof and it fainted. _Weakling. . . ._ He thought. After all, he had taken down elite four pokemon.

"Alright Pikachu, you are going to be caught by me today!" Dawn said determined as she called out her final pokemon. _Sure… _Pikachu thought sarcastically.

In a flash of light, a small green plant like pokemon stood before Pikachu with a cute smile.

"Let's do this Blossom!" She yelled as the Budew smiled with determination.

"What would you like me to do mistress?" She asked. He was disgusted by the way this grass type acted toward her trainer.

"Use Absorb!" The budew nodded as it's buds opened to absorb energy from her opponent.

"Nuh…." Pikachu gritted his teeth as the weak attack drained much of the strength he had left.

He was running out of energy after- …..that event. Nevertheless the small and weary electric mouse stood his ground as the beginner trainer was actually tiring him!

"Finish Pikachu with Razor Leaf!" She commanded as the small green pokemon called forth sharp leaves and threw them at him.

Pikachu's became worried and frustrated now. If he didn't act soon, he would be caught by this girl with that accursed sphere the humans used to capture pokemon.

Unfortunately for him, the weak Absorb attack had actually paralyzed him from lack of energy.

"Aaaarrgggghhh!" Pikachu yelped as the prickly leaves sliced his fur. The fresh wounds stinged like poisin from a gloom. He could not hold his position any longer.

He fell forward. Pikachu's body could not move anymore. Not one bit. He was too tired. _No….so close to tasting freedom…_

His fears came crashing down as the young girl gripped a red and white ball. He winced before it even hit him as the girl happily tossed the sphere directly at him.

It hit his head hard. _So..close….._Pikachu begged Arceus to give him any other fate than this, but apparently his pleas were ignored as he could feel the oh so familiar red energy suck him into the said ball. The world became black and empty as the capsule engulfed him entirely.

A click could be faintly heard. _Click…_

_Click…_

_Click…_

_Ping!_

He blacked out as he whimpered on what would become of him when he reawakened.


	2. Disobey

Dawn POV:

Dawn smiled. She had caught her very first Pokémon! Well the first one she caught by herself. That and it had appeared to be very exhausted and wounded already.

She scanned the pokeball containing her new pokemon with the pokedex.

"Pikachu. Electric mouse pokemon. Moves: Volt tackle, Flamethrower, Iron tail, Discharge" It said.

"Wow. Pretty strong and unusual moves for a wild pokemon." Dawn admitted. She wondered if it belonged to someone else.

_If it belonged to someone else, then I wouldn't have been able to capture it. Right?_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. 2 min L8tr O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" Dawn shouted as she exited the pokemon center.

Then she proceeded to go to the nearby park. It was time to train her pokemon, and do some introductions.

Dawn gripped three of her pokeballs and said, "Time to train!" They flew into the air as they all opened and beams of light hit the ground.

In a burst of light, her Budew, Piplup, and Bidoof appeared. They all happily looked up to their trainer for orders.

"Alright, Blossom, Glacier, and Archie, meet our new friend." Dawn informed them as she called out her most recently caught pokemon.

She gripped the red ball in her hand and released the pokemon inside it in a flash of light.

When the light cleared, a yellow electric mouse stood where it wasn't before.

It's black eyes started to open. It looked much like it should have evoled a long time ago.

"Chu?" It said.

Pikachu POV:

Pikachu felt dizzy as he was called out of his pokeball. _He _had never put him in his pokeball.

"What?" He said. He slowly opened his eyes to adjust. In front of him was that girl and her weak pokemon. _Wait a minute!_

Pikachu backed up a step and realized with a shock that she had caught him. He was no longer free.

_A beginner trainer! How could I been caught by a beginner trainer! Urghh!_

He gripped his head with his paws in frustration as if he had a headache.

Pikachu looked up at her, who had a smile plastered to her face. He gritted his small fangs and teeth in frustration. The girl hadn't noticed. Instead, she acted like any wannabe trainer would when catching a new trainer.

"Hey Pikachu, my name is Dawn and I got you healed up!" She said kneeling down in front of Pikachu.

_Healed?_ Pikachu realized all his wounds were healed beforehand. _Except the emotional ones of course._

"Hmph, well I don't need no darn trainer!" He said without glancing at this "Dawn".

"Um right, so what should I call you….?" Dawn wondered standing up right again, apparently not noticing or ignoring his actions.

"Don't you dare!" He hissed at her as his cheeks released sparks. A name was the last thing he wanted. It just proved he was no longer free.

"Good idea! I'll call you Voltage!" The girl announced, basing the nickname off the threat made by the Electric type. She smiled with pride.

Pikachu's eyes squinted at Dawn. "I was going to just let you go off easy, but since you **capture** me then **name** me, I **will** make your life miserable!" Voltage snapped at her like a parent would to their misbehaving children.

"Voltage, what's wrong?" She wondered. "I know, I'll introduce you to your new friends!"

She pointed to her other pokemon. Voltage had not noticed them before. "This is Blossom, Glacier, and Archie!" She said with glee. Pikac- ur Voltage rolled his eyes at these human loving pokemon.

"Don't be rude to the mistress!" Blossom snapped at him. Voltage's eyebrows rose.

"She means Dawn, and I am glad to meet you!" The Piplup said as he changed expressions from annoyed to happy. Voltage knew already that he wouldn't like this starter pokemon. Nor that annoying Budew.

"Archie's my name!" The Bidoof grinned. He reminded Voltage of a certain green grass type with a bulb on his back, but he shook that memory off.

Voltage paused for a brief moment to take all the random info before speaking.

"Normally I would just ignore human lovers without a thought in mind, but I'll give you trainer owned pokemon a fair chance to prove yourselves to me." Voltage said to them in a stern, demanding tone that he never used since that day.

"Huh?" Glacier said shocked, and speakless.

"Woah!" The budew replied.

"But-" Archie tried to explain

Voltage stomped away a few feet. Now these pokemon were really not impressing him one bit.

"Um guys?" Dawn wondered. She shrugged it off. "Now for some training."

"Glacier battle Voltage!" Dawn told the two pokemon.

"Fine." Voltage grunted. He may as well prove he is powerful. Well more than their first

"Um okay." Glacier said as he got ready to battle. A bit nervous about facing this pretty powerfull Pikachu who was angry currently.

The other two pokemon backed away to give Voltage and Glacier some room to fight.

"Glacier use Pound, Voltage use Iron tail to block it!" Dawn commanded.

Immediately Glacier started running up to Voltage to attack, but Voltage wouldn't move.

_Hmph! There is no way I am listening to this human like a slave! _

Glacier lunged at the Pikachu without much hesitation, but was not prepared the Discharge he let out as he got close enough.

"Waahhh!" Glacier yelped as he lost balance, but soon regained it. It paralyzed him though.

"Um, Voltage use Flamethrower!" Dawn told him. He didn't listen though.

"Iron tail!" He yelled as his tail glowed white then metallic and lashed at the paralyzed Piplup.

"Uhhh!" Glacier mumbled as he fainted.

"Um…Voltage you have to listen to what I say." Dawn mumbled as she was still shocked.

"No way!" He said as his head turned away.

Dawn sighed. She returned Glacier, Archie and Blossom to their pokeballs. She was about to return Voltage, but he kept moving out of the way.

"Voltage, get into your pokeball!" Dawn said annoyed.

"No!" Voltage refused. "I will not!"

"Ugh…..come on then." Dawn motioned to follow her.

Voltage followed without a word.

Dawn POV:

She decided if she couldn't train Voltage, she couldn't train any pokemon.

She walked toward the Pokemon Center to call either Professor Rowan or her Mom.

She needed advice fast.


	3. Approvel

**LoL! Sorry for the delay, I was busy watching depths (Young justice) and frustrating over the fact that there will be no more episodes till fall:'(**

**Sorry for the short chpt. It's mostly nuh., but whateversz!**

**Anyways, now to the sorry!**

"Hey Mom." Dawn said as the picture of her mother appeared on the screen.

"Hello Dawn! How is it there?" She asked.

"Okay except I'm having trouble with this Pikachu I caught…" She trailed off.

_At least I managed to get Voltage into his pokeball._

"Oh, well a trainer's journey isn't about getting easy to train pokemon; it's about what you are probably experiencing right now!" She encouraged.

". . .you're right, thanks Mom!" Dawn said happier.

She turned off the machine and called out Voltage.

"What do you want now human?" Voltage yawned as he was released from the sphere.

"Voltage." Dawn mumbled. She knelt down to eye level with the electric mouse. Voltage looked a bit unsure about the action and the tone of the girl.

"Voltage, let's train hard and get to the first gym!" She said in a happier tone and picked him up.

She placed him on her shoulder. He felt embarrassed, yet comfortable. Dawn especially perked up when seeing that Voltage did not mind being placed on her shoulder.

_I guess sticking around with this 'Dawn' isn't the worst idea…. _Voltage thought to himself, finally accepting his new trainer and hopefully, new friend.


	4. Explaination & Special Chapter

**Hey all! Told ya all I was going to update every/ or almost every day now that today, I was released from school finally! **

**Qindox: LoL! I can finally watch all the young justice and MLP, but now none of my shows are airing until fall… **

**Random peoplez: Whatevers! Aren't you..?**

**Qindox: Oh! Right, sorry! Now onto the story!**

**Qindox does not own Pokemon, but if I did, that would be awesome, since I've drawn many ideas for possible pokemon…**

Chapter 4

Explanation

Why did Voltage really accept Dawn as his trainer? And why so quickly?

These are his thoughts while in his pokeball before he finally accepted her..

_Why did it have to be today? And I was so close to freedom…._

…_You know she has a good heart…_

_..What!? No! She's a human, and humans and they are all selfish and untrustworthy! I would never willingly accept one as my trainer!_

_..but you accepted Ash as your friend, not just your master.._

_THAT WAS DIFFERENT! Besides, that was my mistake back when I was so naïve. Anyway, who are you? My sub conscience?_

_Not exactly, but just try to accept her. She's no Ash, but she –_

_No._

_What?  
No. I won't. Period. I just can't._

…

…_.but I might make an exception….._

_..? *smiles*.._

_But first, will she even make it? And why?_

_..Yes, and you already know why silly.._

_..Fine, I understand, but I will eventually demand answers.._

…_Good, it's settled…_

_The mysterious voice nor Voltage could say anymore as the familiar feeling of the real world came to him, and in a flash of blinding white light, he disappeared. He reappeared in reality following the advice of his "Sub conscience" as he and Dawn set out on their new, settled journey._

…

"That's how I finally accepted this Dawn as my trainer, and maybe even, as my new friend."

…

Special Chapter 

Oreburgh Gym Battle

"So challenger, you think you can take me on? Well, then prepare yourself!" Roark yelled as Dawn and Voltage entered the final room of the first Gym. The spotlight shone on her, which caused her to be even more nervous than she was already. Anyone could she her legs shake like bowling pins. Voltage used his tail to point at the Gym leader, and his paw to tap her and get his trainer's attention.

Dawn smiled and patted Voltage on the head as a way of saying thanks. He smiled and they both turned to face the leader. Another Spotlight shone on him and in a bright flash of light, the spotlights were no longer and instead, the whole battle area was illuminated. Both Dawn and her Pikachu took a second to inspect the battle field. It was mostly like a normal pokemon battle field, except the fact that there were rocks and pebbles scattered all over the ground. The floor seemed to be an exact copy of the ground in a quarry near any mountain.

Roark smiled and asked, "Ready to begin?" Dawn nodded and pulled out Blossom's pokeball. Roark copied her and pulled out his own pokeball. Voltage's fur stood on end, not just because he was an electric type. His fur tingled with as much excitement as his mind.

"Go Blossom!" With that, she threw the pokeball into the air and it opened and released the pokemon Voltage just could not get along with; Blossom the Budew. The grass type smiled with being released and said, "What shall I do Mistress?"

Voltage rolled his eyes at the loyalty of the Budew. Dawn did not notice one bit. In response, Roark followed suite, and released a Geodude.

"As the challenger, you may have the first move Dawn." With the comment, he gestured for her to make her move. Dawn accepted the offer.

"Alright Blossom, start it off with Growth!" Dawn commanded and Blossom followed orders. She closed her beady eyes and focused. She started a rhythmic humming and it seemed like her body grew a bit. Roark smiled and then proceeded to command his own pokemon.

"Geodude, use Rollout!" Roark said to his pokemon. The rock like pokemon nodded and withdrew its arms into a curled up position and began speeding toward the Budew. Blossom did not look fazed at all. She stood her ground.

"Dodge and use Razor Leaf from behind!" Dawn told Blossom. As the rolling rock came closer, at the last second the grass type dodged it by an inch and then shot a barrage of sharp spinning leaves at it.

Surprisingly, the leaves bounced off the Geodude and reflected hitting the walls, ceiling and everything in the room. Dawn even had to dodge one at some point. Blossom however got sent flying by the rolling Geodude and it snapped Dawn's attention back to the battle.

"Recover some Hit points using Absorb!" Blossom quickly responded. Closing her eyes, small particles of yellow light floated to the Budew and many of her new scratches disappeared. Landing on the opposite side of the battle field, Blossom prepared herself for the oncoming Geodude.

"Geodude, speed yourself up with Rock Polish, over and over!" Roark commanded. The Geodude made no effort to reply and stopped. Tightening its muscles it focused and pillars of light surrounded it. With new found speed, it rushed at the surprised Budew and knocked it away with Rock Throw.

"Quick, Blossom jump up in the air and spin while using Stun Spore!" Dawn hastily told Blossom. Nodding, the small green bud flung herself up, high above the field. Doing as she was told, she started spinning in mid-air and opening her buds. The inside of them were red and blue and they released pale spores that surrounded the field. Geodude could not avoid them, a few landed and like that. Geodude became paralyzed. Small sparks could be seen from the rock type's tough skin.

"Yes!" Blossom stopped spinning and landed gracefully on the ground. The rock like pokemon's eyes were closed in pain. Dawn took the ripe opportunity.

"Blossom use Razor Leaf and aim at its chest!" Dawn commanded. The rest of her words were muffled by the loud noises of the sharp leaves hitting the Geodude directly. The Geodude grunted in pain as its Hit points were going down fast.

"Geodude, snap out of it! Use Rollout again and don't stop!" Roark told his pokemon. Geodude could not even reply, but managed to snap out of its paralyzation to roll rapidly at the opponent. The leaves once again bounced off the Geodude. However, this time both Dawn and Blossom were ready. The Budew numbly dodged the Rollout attack.

"Here I come!" Blossom was not ready this time. The Geodude hit her again and again and again. She was wearing down. The Budew panted, trying to catch her breath. However she managed to drag herself out of the way the final rollout attack.

…_To be continued…_

**By the way, '…' is the scene transition style I'm trying now. 'O.O.O.O.O.O.' seemed to have gotten both a bit annoying and confusing to some people.**

**R&R! (I know I sound idiotic and demanding)**

**See ya! **

**-Qindox**


	5. Coincidence?

**Sorry bt the delay, I was kinda addicted with some other fanfic's…..**

**Anyways, here's the chpt! **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE! To all readers, all chapters have been updated especially chpt. 4, a special chpt has been added to that chapter.**

**Dawn's Team:**

**Glacier (Piplup) Female, Moves: Bubble, Peck, Pound, Water Sport**

**Voltage (Pikachu) Male, Moves: Discharge, Iron Tail, Volt Tackle, Electro Ball**

**Blossom (Budew) Female, Moves: Razor Leaf, Absorb, Stun Spore, Growth**

**Archie (Bidoof) Male, Moves: Rollout, Tackle, Defense Curl, Rock Smash **

Chapter 5

Coincidence?

"Voltage, finish it with Discharge!" Dawn said. The small electric mice nodded his head in agreement and proceed to unleash a powerful electric shock at the Staravia, and it soon fainted from the type disadvantage. The opponent trainer, a random girl, sighed in defeat. However, Voltage's trainer, Dawn, did the exact opposite; she cheered and picked up the Pikachu so she could cheer with him.

"Yet another victory Voltage!" Dawn told Voltage. He just smiled in reply. Dawn finally put him down after a short victory dance.

Much had changed in a week. Dawn and her pokemon had gotten their first Gym Badge, and Voltage had finally warmed up to Dawn. Though he and Blossom had many arguments along the way.

The only thing that bothered Dawn was the fact that she hadn't caught any pokemon because she was so busy training her team for the gym, even though it wasn't as hard as normally done due to the fact that Dawn had Glacier and Blossom. Not only that, but also Voltage who happen to know Iron Tail. During training, Voltage had relearned Electro Ball, but in the process, forgot Flamethrower.

However, Voltage wasn't bothered by that loss one bit. In fact, he was happier because of it. The only reason he knew that move was because of As-

"Hey Voltage!" Voltage had gotten used to his name. He liked it due to the ring in it.

"Yeah? What is it Glacier?" He asked the blue penguin that walked up to him. She didn't seem to have any precise emotions showing on her face. Not happy, not sad, nor angry. Just plain.

"Dawn wants you to come and eat lunch, don't keep us waiting Volty!" She giggled with a bit more smile on her beak. She strolled back to the forest clearing. Voltage rolled his eyes at both the trickery of the Piplup's Emotions and her happiness. Though he smiled whenever he saw her smile…

Voltage's mouth drooled by itself automatically as he saw the heap loads of pokemon food in his dish. As he placed the first piece of the chewy yet flavorful food in his mouth he squeaked in delight. Both Dawn, and Archie and Glacier grinned at this behavior, but Blossom only replied to it with a "Humph!"

Voltage happily continued to eat as the others did as well. Dawn had sat down next to Glacier and was munching on a shiny apple. Before Voltage knew it, all his food was gone. His stomach growled, proving that he was still hungry. He glanced at the full bowl in front of Blossom who was taking her good time eating it. An idea came to the Electric type's mind. He quickly, without blinking, grabbed a pawful of pokemon food in the Budew's bowl.

Blossom noticed the act right away. Just as he started chewing, she said, "Hey, that was mine!"

Voltage glanced at the unhappy grass type and just smirked. Very loudly. This angered Blossom and she tackled (Not the move, but just a normal tackle) the yellow mouse. He then unleashed a slightly too powerful Discharge. It hit everyone in the area, including Blossom.

Both Voltage's and Blossom's snouts were pushing against each other when- "Stop it right now!"

They both looked up to their trainer; Dawn who had very poofy and messy hair and a mad face.

They pointed at each other saying things such as, "But she/he started!"

Or, "I was just minding my own business when she/he.." Or "The first attack was shot by him/her!"

Of course to a human, it was just a babble of Budew, Budew, and Pikachu, Pika, chu, pika!

"Ugh, for once could you two get along?" Dawn said annoyed by her pokemon's behavior. Glacier sighed and Archie just shook his head in annoyance as well.

"Well I'm not staying where I'm not wanted!" Voltage said angrily as he stormed off into the tree's past the clearing they were in. Dawn nor Glacier did not even try to stop him. This happened every time he and blossom got into an argument.

Finally Voltage stopped and landed on his butt to relax a little. He sighed and started thinking. _Hopefully Dawn will catch a Chimchar or Magby or something to burn up that little-_

Just then in a swift movement, a blurry figure ran into Voltage. He grunted as he stood his ground only to be faced by face he thought he would never have to see again. In front of him, standing and panting heavily was a treecko. One of the Hoenn starters that new trainers could get from Professor Birch.

"Pound!" The Treecko, obviously a male yelled as his tail slammed onto Voltage's head.

"Owww!" He said as he stumbled back. He glared at the Treecko who only smirked in reply. He prepared his move, "Electro Ball!" He yelled as the Treecko merely moved out of the way of the ball of light.

"Scep! Where are you?" A boy called as he stepped into the scene. Voltage could not believe his eyes. His fears actually came crashing down onto him for the second time this week. The boy had pointy going down black hair and big square glasses. He was wearing a green jacket and dark shorts. White shoes and white socks accompanied his ankles. His name Voltage already knew was Max.

"Woah, A wild Pikachu!" With that, like any rookie trainer would do, pulled out his pokedex, which was dark green, of course, and scanned Voltage.

"Pikachu, the Electric Mouse pokemon. Pikachu normally live in groups in the forest. They do not like humans and store Electricity in their pouches."

Voltage quickly wished that he didn't get into that argument with Blossom. Even dealing with her was better than dealing with someone who might recognize him!

"Quick Scep! Use Energy Ball!" Max commanded the treecko, apparently called Scep. He nodded and began to form a ball of green energy in his hands.

With that Voltage raced toward him, a plan forming in his mind. "Scep huh? What's that short for ..Sappy?" He taunted the green gecko.

"Shut up! In a minute you will get a name worser than that by Max, like say… BBQ!" With that he released the Energy Ball. Voltage grinned before swiftly dodging the attack and sending a Discharge at the starter. He grimaced at the shock hitting his small body but continued smirked and as the Pikachu started to fall, he used Quick attack and hit Voltage right in the chest. Over and over might I add.

Voltage collapsed from the weak attack. Most likely due to the fact that he hadn't been given any potions or anything after about ten battles all by himself. He began to get worried as Max pulled out a Blue ball. It had red lines on the top. He recognized it as a Great Ball. More powerful than a Poke ball, but not as much as the Ultra Ball. _He can't catch me since I'm Dawn's pokemon right? But then how did she catch me if I never broke my old pokeball? Did I even have a pokeball back then?_

"Great Ball go!" He yelled as the ball was flung from his still small hands and hit Voltage's tail. Right before it did though he saw Dawn, Glacier, Archie, and even Blossom gasp in shock as it sucked him in.

_Pong_

…

_Pong_

_Please no.._

_Pong_

_No.._

_Pong_

_No… ..NONO!_

Just as Voltage screamed No, the ball released him back into the world. He smirked in triumph. _I knew it!_

Max and Scep on the other hand were quite surprised. Before anyone could move, Dawn stepped in front of Voltage protectively and held her hands out.

"Hey, this is my Pikachu! You can't catch it!" She said to Max. The Pikachu smiled in relief and honor and climbed up to her shoulder to prove her point. Scep and Max just stared for a sec before Max replied, "Sorry bt that miss, I didn't know that, I thought the Pikachu was wild." He admitted. Scep just shook his head.

Dawn calmed down and rubbed Voltage's head in relief. He smiled in reply to this action.

"By the way I'm Max." He said holding out his hand. Dawn shook it and said, "I'm Dawn."

Not known to anyone else except Max and Cursito (who I'll explain to you readers later), Max thought something. _Why does that Pikachu look and remind me of Ash's? Maybe it's just a coincidence? _

Max shook off the feeling and asked Dawn, "Want to see my other pokemon?" Dawn nodded. Max pulled out a strange array of capturing balls. There was only one pokeball, and that wasn't thrown as it was Scep's Pokeball. There was a Great Ball, Ultra Ball, Heal Ball, and Dusk Ball. They released a Kirlia, Zigzaggoon, Shroomish, and a Banette.

Voltage sweat dropped as Dawn scanned all the unknown (to her) pokemon. She was gawking.

"Wow, you have a lot of pokemon." Dawn admitted. Max and his pokemon just smiled in reply.

Voltage was amazed at the pokemon max had caught. Then again, Voltage could guess, the Kirlia was that injured Ralts Max had befriended. The Banette was the Shuppet he had played with. The others were not familiar to the Pikachu however.

"This is Hex (Banette), Curisto (Kirlia), Zing (Zigzaggoon), and Loom (Shroomish)." Max explained to them. The four pokemon smiled and greeted them.

"And I'm sure you know Scep, my Treecko and starter." Max finished. Scep just nodded in agreement.

Both of the two trainers thought for a moment, and then said at the exact same time, "I think we should travel together!" The pokemon agreed as well, except Voltage and Scep. Those two were just thinking with their eyes closed.


End file.
